


Wine in the Body, Heart in the Mouth

by ScalyshArc



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday A'Yuan!, M/M, OOC, komunikasi adalah kunci dari hubungan yang sehat, telat sehari ups
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalyshArc/pseuds/ScalyshArc
Summary: Lan Shizui hanya tersenyum dan membawa pinggir gelas ke mulutnya, meneguk cairan bening itu dengan cepat.Dia butuh sedikit keberanian sebelum mulai berbicara.“Tolong perlihatkan punggungmu.”





	Wine in the Body, Heart in the Mouth

**魔道祖**   **师**   **by** **墨香**   **铜**   **臭**

**Warning : OOC, typos**

* * *

 

“ _A’Yuan!_ ”

Ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, tak menyangka akan bertemu sosok orang lain di jalan setapak sepi.

 _Ah_ , _sudah lama sekali tak bertemu mereka_.

Hal itu otomatis keluar dalam pikiran Lan Shizui ketika ia berbalik, ikat kepala ikut bergerak dan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik jubah musim dingin. Dua sosok-- plus satu keledai, mulai terlihat jelas dari tempatnya berdiri. Mengarungi jalan setapak beratap pohon dan sisa salju musim dingin, Lan Wangji dan Wei Wuxian, masih dalam balutan jubah musim dingin juga, menghampiri pemuda itu.

Lan Shizui tertawa, kedua tangan terbuka. Sang Yiling- _laozu_ meloncat turun dari atas Xiao Pingguo. Sambil menyeringai, Wei Wuxian memeluk Lan Shizui dengan antusias.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?” Tangan Wei Wuxian tak berhenti menepuk-nepuk bahu Shizui, “lihat dia, Lan Zhan! Lama tak bertemu, sudah nyaris setinggi aku!”

Lan Wangji balas mengangguk, “3 tahun memang cukup lama.”

Lan Wangji dan Wei Wuxian memang sering pergi ke berbagai tempat, tapi selalu dalam jangka waktu minggu atau bulan sebelum kembali ke Gusu. Shizui ingat ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk berkeliling mengunjungi segala sisi dataran ini hingga memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, Lan Qiren melepas mereka pergi dengan bentuk omelan yang lebih panjang dari biasanya.

“Hanguang _-jun_ , Xian- _gege_.” Lan Shizui tersenyum dan memberi hormat, “Apa kalian akan kembali ke Gusu?”

“Kau juga, kan? Kita cari tempat makan dan penginapan dulu, Wen Ning juga sepertinya akan ke daerah sana.” Wei Wuxian mengedipkan mata dan menyerigai, “Tentu saja Lan- _er gege_ yang traktir!”

“....”

Kelompok kecil itu kembali menelusuri jalan setapak. Berjalan tak tergesa, saling bertukar cerita. Wei Wuxian memainkan sebuah apel di tangan, di bawah pandangan menuduh Xiao Pinggui, sebelum menyodorkannya pada Shizui. Wei Wuxian menyadari bagaimana Sizhui terlihat lebih diam daripada yang ia ingat dulu.

“Jadi, apa kabar kalian? Berikan aku gosip terbaru yang sedang hangat.”

“Oh,” Lan Shizui memandangi apel di tangannya, “aku… Kurang tahu.”

Bahkan Lan Wangji pun menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

Wei Wuxian, “...Hm?”

 

* * *

 

 _“_ _Dia pergi selama setangah tahun? Sendirian?”_

Wei Wuxian tak terkejut ketika Lan Jingyi menyambut mereka di bawah tangga batu menuju Yun Shen Buzhi Chu. Anak itu juga sudah bertambah tinggi. Wajah yang dulu tampak kekanakan kini terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa, mungkin karena ekspresi gusar yang diberikan ketika melihat Lan Sizhui.

Itu berarti Jingyi mengetahui sesuatu yang Sizhui tidak ingin bicarakan dengan mereka.

“Kenapa?”

Lan Jingyi yang dulu akan berteriak. Lan Jingyi yang sekarang, hanya memberikan gestur angkat bahu dan melahap cepat jeruk yang ia kupas. Sizhui undur diri lebih dulu sejak Wei Wuxian berusaha mengorek informasi lebih banyak, jadi hanya ada Jingyi dan Lan Wangji sang pemilik kediaman tersebut yang mengelilingi meja kayu bundar.

Wei Wuxian mengeluarkan suara ‘hmm’ singkat, memutar keramik alkohol di tangan. “Wen Ning juga berkelana sendirian, tapi dia bilang tak pernah bertemu A'Yuan.”  

“Hanguang- _jun_ dan Wei- _qianbei_ juga tidak pernah?”

“Tidak pernah.” Jawab Lan Wangji.

Gestur tangan yang dibuat Wei Wuxian seolah menyuruh Lan Jingyi memberikan penjelasan latar belakang kejadian pada mereka.

Wei Wuxian, “apa yang kalian lakukan sebelum A’Yuan pergi?”

Lan Jingyi menjawab, “perburuan malam, seperti biasa, dengan Ouyang Zizhen dan Jin Ling. Kami sempat terpisah, tapi Jin Ling bilang tak terjadi apa-apa.”

Jeruk terakhir sudah habis di makan. Wei Wuxian memainkan sisa kulit jeruk di atas meja, sibuk berpikir.

“Aku mendengar ' _tapi’_.”

“Ya  _qianbei_ tahu sendiri mereka bagaimana, kan? Jelas sesuatu terjadi, tapi mereka sama-sama diam saja.”

Lalu sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Wei Wuxian.

“Setidaknya mereka tidak terluka,” lalu ia melanjutkan, “kalau Shizui sudah kembali, berarti ia sudah selesai mencari dan mendapatkan yang ia butuhkan.”

Jingyi mengerucutkan bibir, “jadi maksu  _qianbei_ , mereka berdua yang harus menyelesaikannya sendiri?”

“Nah! Itu kamu tahu.”

Jingyi tak sempat membalas ketika Lan Wangji sudah selesai membersihkan _guqin_ -nya, ikut berbicara.

“Shizui tahu apa yang dia lakukan,” suara tenang Lan Wangji seperti menyatakan sebuah fakta, “kamu khawatir, itu wajar.”

“Diungkapkan dengan baik, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian tertawa. “Sizhui memang lebih suka memendam masalahnya sendiri. Kau yang harus mengejar komunikasi dengannya dalam situasi seperti ini”

Lan Jingyi ingin berkomentar ‘ _anda berkata seperti itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi, ya?'._

Namun apa yang kedua pria ini katakan memang ada benarnya.

 

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya, Lan Sizhui hendak pergi dari Gusu ke Lanling setelah Lan Jingyi selesai menahannya pergi.

Ternyata ia memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun dari sahabat baiknya itu. Setelah menariknya untuk bercakap-cakap sambil mengelilingi Yun Shen Buzhi Chu, ia juga tidak langsung pergi karena Lan Wangji yang tiba-tiba memasak dalam skala besar dan ingatan Wei Wuxian yang biasanya buruk  tidak berlaku untuk hari penting.

Jingyi ikut menuruni tangga batu, berbicara di belakangnya, “Lanling?”

“Iya.”

Lan Jingyi, “kudengar kemarin Jin- _zongzhu_ memimpin beberapa orang ke kota Yunping untuk perburuan malam.”

“Oh…”

Melihat tanggapan Sizhui yang seperti itu, Lan Jingyi mengernyit.

“Kau akan bilang padanya kan?”

“Mm, tentu saja.”

“Jelaskan yang baik dan benar. Kalian berdua itu kurang komunikasi, tahu tidak? Lihat Hanguang- _jun_ dan Wei- _qianbei_ , kalau Wei- _qianbei_ tidak teriak kencang di depan banyak orang--”

Maka Lan Sizhui pun berganti tujuan.

Ia tidak sering menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu, dapat dihitung dengan jemari. Pertama kali di kota Yunping, ia sedang bergegas mengejar dua sosok yang hendak pergi itu setelah segala kekacauan di dalam kuil yang hanya ia dengar saja ceritanya. Setelah itu, ia hanya melewati  kota itu jika melakukan perburuan malam di daerah Yunmeng bersama Jin Ling.

Tak menyangka akan keramaian di tengah jalan kota, Lan Sizhui yang setengah melamun baru menyadari bahwa ada festival yang sedang berlangsung. Kiri dan kanan jalan dipenuhi pedagang, orang-orang menikmati musik dan tarian, lentera-lentera mulai dinyalakan dan menghiasi malam. Lan Sizhui memandangi keramaian itu sambil berjalan menuju penginapan terdekat.

Matanya menangkap seorang penjual keliling dengan barang dagangan terhampar di depannya. Setelah membiarkan sebuah perasaan familiar membuatnya tersenyum, ia  menghampiri penjual keliling itu dan menunjuk barang yang berada di barisan tengah.

“Permisi, saya ingin beli yang ini.”

Lan Sizhu tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan dua kupu-kupu mainan ini; memajangnya di dalam kamar atau memberikannya untuk Hanguang- _jun_ dan Xian- _gege_ sebagai lelucon? Ia juga bisa memberikan ini pada--

“... _Lan Sizhui._ ”

Hal yang paling menakutkan bagi Shizui bukanlah para monster atau mayat berjalan, tetapi ketika apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul dan bersuara di sampingnya, lengkap dengan nada yang sudah ia duga akan dipakai.

Shizui membungkuk hormat, “Jin- _zongzhu_.”

Jin Rulan-- Jin Ling, berdiri menatapnya dengan sirat mata tak terbaca.

Beberapa anggota sekte Jin yang berada di belakang Jin Ling adalah alasan mengapa Lan Sizhui menyapa pemuda itu dengan gelarnya. Para pemuda anggota sekte Jin tersebut, saat itu juga sepakat menggunakan telepati untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan ketua mereka dan segera pamit untuk lanjut berkeliling kota, meninggalkan Lan Sizhui dan Jin Ling di tengah keramaian.

Pandangan Lan Shizui menghindari mata Jin Ling, mulutnya terbuka beberapa kali namun tak ada suara yang keluar, sebelum akhirnya menanyakan hal yang paling ingin ia ketahui selama setengah tahun ini.

“Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jin Ling?”

“Menurutmu bagaimana?”

Cibiran yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu entah mengapa semakin mirip dengan cara pamannya berbicara, tapi cara membalas yang familiar itu membuat rasa berat di tenggorokannya hilang seketika, membuat Lan Sizhui tertawa lega.

Raut wajah Jin Ling semakin berkerut, Sizhui teringat bahwa ada tameng besar tak terlihat di antara mereka saat ini dan ia datang untuk menjelaskannya pada Jin Ling.

“Aku tak tahu,” balas Sizhui, “aku hanya tahu kalau aku pergi agar keadaanmu lebih baik.”

Saat itu, Jin Ling merasa ia harus menyetujui komentar Jingyi bahwa sahabatnya itu terkadang tidak tahu bahwa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu berhasil membuat orang lain tak dapat membalasnya.

Khusus bagi Jin Ling, kata-kata itu seketika membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

“Lan Shizui, banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku.”

 

* * *

 

Keduanya meninggalkan keramaian di tengah jalan kota Yunping, duduk berhadapan di dekat jendela kamar penginapan yang ditempati Jin Ling.

Jin Ling hendak memberikan gestur ‘tidak perlu’ untuk pegawai penginapan yang membawakan arak ke kamarnya, namun Shizui sudah meraih dua gelas kecil yang disodorkan itu.

Shizui juga meminta dibawakan air panas. Setelah teko air yang masih mengepul dibawakan, barulah ia mengisi kedua gelas itu dengan alkohol dan menyodorkan salah satunya ke depan Jin Ling.

Jin Ling, “Kupikir kau tidak boleh minum alkohol.”

Lan Shizui hanya tersenyum dan membawa pinggir gelas ke mulutnya, meneguk cairan bening itu dengan cepat.

Dia butuh sedikit keberanian sebelum mulai berbicara.

“Tolong perlihatkan punggungmu.”

“...Kau ini…”

“Ku mohon.”

Angin segar dari jendela menyapu pipi, terasa menyengat bagi Sizhui. Ditambah rasa pahit alkohol di mulut, Sizhui tahu bahwa mereka berdua masih sangat terjaga.

Sang ketua muda sekte Jin itu pun menghela napas, menutup jendela sebelum berbalik memunggungi Sizhui lalu melepaskan pakaian luarnya.

Giliran Lan Sizhui yang menghela napas. Ia ingin bangkit dan menelusuri bilur hitam kelam yang berdenyut di punggung Jin Ling dengan tangannya. Setengah tahun lalu, hanya ada pola hitam berkerut di bahu tempat Jin Ling terluka. Namun sekarang sudah menyebar ke punggung dan melingkari lengan kiri atas Jin Ling seperti ular.

Lan Sizhui berbisik, “sakitkah?”

“Tidak, hanya berat saja.”

“Baiklah...Dari mana aku harus mulai?”

Jin Ling mendengus.

“Oh, entahlah, saat kau pergi tanpa kabar apa pun?”

Shizui mengangguk.

“Aku tahu tugasmu sebagai ketua sekte sedang menumpuk, lalu kau juga tak ingin banyak orang mengetahui tentang luka ini karena para tetua klan-mu bisa saja menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk menghentikan aktivitasmu dan memberi posisi ‘ketua sementara’ pada anggota klan Jin yang lain.”

Setelah bertahun-tahun tak menyentuh alkohol, baru sekarang ia tahu bahwa berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya menjadi efek samping yang ia dapat.

“Berpikir sampai sejauh itu, pergi sendirian untuk mengejar ular yang memberikan kutukan itu padamu, hanya ada kita berdua saat itu, opsi yang terbaik.”

Jin Ling sudah membenahi pakaiannya, pandangan beralih saat Sizhui mengangkat kepala dan selesai berbicara.

“Jadi ternyata wujud mahluk itu adalah ular?”

“Terbangun dari hibernasi di waktu yang salah, karena suatu dan lain hal berubah menjadi semacam arwah monster. Kita yang pertama ia lihat saat itu dan berencana mengambil _jindan_ dari mahluk yang ia gigit,” Lan Shizui meneguk segelas alkohol lagi, “aku hanya bersyukur mahluk bodoh itu masih bermasalah karena bangun di waktu yang salah, sehingga kutukannya tak langsung mempengaruhi energi spiritual-mu. Tapi, kemampuannya untuk menghilang dan menghindar itu, tak kusangka akan butuh _setengah tahun penuh_ untuk mengejarnya…”

Jin Ling ingin menegur pemuda Lan itu untuk mengambil napas, ia sendiri ingin menghela napas lagi. Mendengar seluruh perkataan Lan Shizui itu membuatnya menelan segala rasa gusar yang ia rasakan setengah tahun ini.

“Kau bodoh.” Gumam Jin Ling.

Lan Shizui meletakkan gelas dengan kekuatan yang lebih dari diperlukan, membuat suara berderak kencang di atas meja.

“Menurutku, Jin- _zongzhu_ ,” Sizhui berkata dengan tangan sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari balik pakaian luar-nya, “orang yang melindungi hewan spiritual peliharaannya dari gigitan ular adalah orang yang bodoh _dan_ sangat berani.”

Untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Jin Ling tertawa, mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku.”

Lan Shizui mengatupkan mulut, berhenti berbicara, mencerna apa yang diucapkan Jin Ling.

Sejak pertama ia mengenal pemuda itu hingga sekarang, ia yakin sekali tak banyak orang yang mendapatkan ungkapan penyesalan sederhana dari mulut seorang ketua klan Jin.

Efek alkohol tampaknya mulai mempengaruhi pikirannya.

“Aku minta maaf juga, karena tidak mengatakan apa-apa.”

“Kalau begitu, kita impas.” kata Jin Ling.

Lan Sizhui tampak sudah menemukan apa yang dicari, tangannya mengambil suatu buntalan kecil kain yang kemudian ia buka. Sepotong kulit kayu kering mulai ia tumbuk di atas gelas kosong dan diberi air panas.

“Minum, kutukan itu akan hilang.” Kali ini Sizhui berdiri dan membawakannya pada Jin Ling. “Kalau tidak ada efek, akan kucari lagi ular itu dan kujadikan sepatu.”

“...Aku harap itu alkohol yang berbicara, bukan kau.”

Jin Ling meniup pelan gelas itu, sebelum meminumnya perlahan sampai habis. Rasa berat di bagian sebelah kiri tubuhnya mulai menghilang bersama sekumpulan asap hitam yang memuai keluar dari punggungnya.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, alis Jin Ling kembali berkerut.

“Tidak mungkin ular itu berikan cuma-cuma. Kau tukar dengan apa?”

“Beberapa tetes darah, bukan hal besar.”

Tangan Jin Ling yang bebas segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Shizui. Ibu jarinya membuat gerakan melingkar di atas permukaan perban yang tampak baru.

Alkohol di atas meja terlupakan. Lan Shizui masih berdiri, membayangi Jin Ling yang duduk.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Sang ketua sekte Jin memecahkan keheningan.

“Terima kasih.”

Lan Shizui mulai mengerjapkan mata, hanya membalas dengan ‘ _hm_ ’ pelan. Tubuhnya mulai berayun.

“Baiklah, kau memang mabuk rupanya.” Jin Ling menggerutu, namun berdiri dan membantu Sizhui menuju ke arah tempat tidur. Ia memang sudah dengar, tapi ini yang kedua kalinya ia melihat efek alkohol bagi seorang anggota klan Lan.

Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan lebih sering lagi mengajak Sizhui pergi minum bersamanya.

“Jin- _zongzhu_.” Kata Sizhui tiba-tiba.

“Apa?”

“Hari ini ulang tahunku.”

Pernyataan itu keluar seakan hal itu bukan sesuatu yang besar.

“Oh,” ada sedikit jeda sebelum Jin Ling melanjutkan. “Kenapa? Apa ada yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah--”

“Kamu.”

Berat tubuh pemuda itu membuat dunianya berputar sebelum bertemu permukaan kasur. Lan Sizhui menggenggam tangannya, seakan ingin berada lebih dekat lagi dengan pemuda itu. Mainan kupu-kupu yang ia beli tadi sudah ia keluarkan, terselip seperti bunga di telinga Jin Ling.

“Aku ingin A’Ling.” Gumam Sizhui.

Keramaian festival di luar sana sudah mereda, hanya terdengar ritme napas keduanya saat itu.

“Lan Shizui,”

Jin Ling berbisik, suaranya bergetar karena geli,

“kalau kau melupakan apa yang baru saja kau katakan besok pagi, aku akan memukulmu.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> +)Happy bday to our best son Lan Sizhui!  
> +)Cek laman wiki 'In vino veritas' untuk referensi judul.  
> +)Saya sudah terlalu lelah kebanyakan baca novel yang miskom antara MC dan ML-nya bertumpuk, jadi di sini saya buat mereka ngomong baik-baik hhhhhhh  
> +)DEWA-DEWI BERILAH AKU KEKUATAN AGAR SUATU HARI NANTI DAPAT MEMBUAT PENPIC LEMON YANG BAIK DAN BENAR.  
> #  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca uwu


End file.
